Surprise
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: "Kejutan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan?"


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_

 _Surprise © Akane Ukitake._

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Bansai, bisakah kau mengurus—" Kalimat tersebut terpotong sesaat setelah pintu ruangan wakil komandan Kiheitai itu terbuka. Kosong; Takasugi tidak menemukan Bansai disana.

 _'Kemana dia pergi?'_

Sekelebat rasa penasaran muncul karena ia belum bertemu salah satu bawahannya itu sejak pagi. Jika Bansai pergi untuk urusannya sebagai produser musik, biasanya ia akan mengabari Takechi atau Matako atau siapapun yang sedang berjaga di markas Kiheitai saat itu. Namun, hari ini Takasugi sama sekali tidak mendapat informasi kemana perginya tangan kanannya tersebut.

 _'Aku akan membawa beberapa dokumen dari ruangannya.'_

Mungkin urusan soal persenjataan bisa ia selesaikan bersama Takechi saat ini.

Ruang sederhana tersebut tentu bukan tempat yang asing bagi Takasugi. Sudah beberapa kali ia kemari; mungkin terlampau sering. Sekedar untuk bermain _shamisen_ bersama atau bercumbu saat tidak ada pekerjaan yang perlu dipikirkan.

Setiap sudut terlihat rapi tertata. Meja dan rak untuk menyimpan CD musik serta beberapa buku berada bersebelahan, tepat menghadap pintu masuk. 2 buah _shamisen_ disandarkan pada dinding. Sedangkan di pojok ruangan, sebuah _futon_ terlipat rapi.

Di atas meja kerja sang produser musik, terdapat banyak lembar partipatur, walau begitu tidak tercampur dengan dokumen atau catatan mengenai operasional Kiheitai.

Setelah beberapa menit, Takasugi kemudian menemukan dokumen yang ia cari.

Beserta dengan sebuah pesan kecil pada _cover_ nya.

 _'Bukalah laci meja, mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu.'_

Apa Bansai menulis pesan ini untuknya?

Tak ada nama yang tertuju pada pesan kecil itu dan saat ini hanya ia yang berada dekat dengan laci meja.

Tapi untuk apa?

Tidak ingin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya terlalu lama, Takasugi memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci meja wakilnya tersebut.

 _'Atau mungkin terselip di rak CD?'_

Sebuah pesan lagi.

Takasugi mendecih kesal, tapi rasa penasarannya belum juga hilang. Kenapa harus membuat pesan berantai seperti ini?

Komandan Kiheitai itu kemudian beralih pada rak CD yang berada di sebelah kanan meja dan memeriksa setiap CD dengan saksama. Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang bisa ia temukan disana.

"Ah."

 _'Pemberhentian terakhir : Rak buku.'_

Pesan ketiga terdapat pada album Otsu.

Terakhir? Apa yang ada diantara rak buku? Jika Bansai menjahilinya saat ini, ia tidak akan segan-segan menghunus pedang pada leher produser musik tersebut.

Begitu pikir Takasugi.

Beberapa menit setelah menemukan pesan ketiga, pria berambut keunguan itu segera memeriksa rak buku. Masih dengan rasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia temukan di pemberhentian terakhir ini.

Selembar kertas kecil kembali ia temukan; sama percis seperti tiga surat sebelumnya.

 _'Berbaliklah.'_

Berbalik? Untuk apa?

Walau masih mempertanyakan maksud pesan tersebut. Takasugi tetap saja melakukan apa yang tertera pada lembaran kecil itu.

"Ban—"

Disana, Bansai berdiri dihadapannya dan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun mencium ringan bibir Komandan Kiheitai tersebut.

" _Happy Valentine_ , Shinsuke," ujar Bansai sesaat setelah memutus ciuman diantara mereka. Diserahkannya seikat bunga mawar merah pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Walau sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat karena kehadiran dan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Bansai. Takasugi kembali dapat menguasai dirinya dan menarik seringai kecil.

"Kejutanmu tidak buruk." Takasugi memperhatikan bunga mawar merah yang diberikan padanya. "Setidaknya untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Bansai menanggapi santai. Ia tahu pria itu sedang menggodanya saat ini, "Aku merasa tersanjung. Senang mendengarnya darimu."

"Bagaimana jika kali ini giliranku untuk memberi 'kejutan'?" Dilepasnya kacamata pria itu ia agar bisa memandang lebih jauh ke dalam iris mata berwarna light-brown tersebut.

"Menarik." Seiring dengan gayung yang bersambut, Bansai menarik Takasugi dalam dekapannya. "Kejutan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan? "

Seringai pun terlukis di wajah Takasugi,

"Kau akan tahu itu nanti."

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Haloha! Akane is back!

Fic ini dibuatnya kilat, eventnya juga telat, terus alurnya sama sekali out of idea. (tabok)

Jadi bisa dipastikan fic ini bakal banyak OOC dan typo di sana sini seperti fic yang lalu. Sebenarnya mau buat kemarin, tapi malah mager dan akhirnya molor sampai siang begini. Berhubung libur jadi dikerjain. Eaa.

At least. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to click the review button!

Much love from me –Akane.


End file.
